New, lightweight composite materials and designs are being used more extensively in the aerospace industry for commercial aircraft and other aerospace vehicles, as well as in other industries. The structures using these composite materials may be formed using multiple plies or layers of material that may be laminated together to form a lightweight, high strength structure. Variances in the cure process of complex composite structures with tight curvatures, such as for example stringers in an aircraft or other curved structures, can result in wrinkles of varying degrees of size. These wrinkles may cause structural degradation of the part. The structural degradation may vary based on the size of the wrinkle. Quality assurance and certification for production parts in industries, such as the aircraft industry requires that the part be built to meet certain design standards and specifications. For some parts there may be a standard acceptance criteria based on wrinkle size. Accordingly being able to accurately detect and measure the size of any wrinkles in a structure or part is desirable. One technique and system 100 for non-destructive inspection (NDI) is illustrated in FIG. 1. The system 100 includes a NDI transducer 102 for generating an ultrasonic B-scan or bulk wave (illustrated by arrow 104 in FIG. 1) in response to an electrical signal from an NDI monitoring device 106 or inspection device connected to the NDI transducer 102. The NDI transducer 102 transmits the bulk wave 104 substantially perpendicular into a surface 108 of the laminate structure 110 for the bulk wave 104 to pass through a thickness of the structure 110 to an opposite side 112 of the structure 110. An arrival time of a pulse echo wave (illustrated by arrow 114 in FIG. 1) sooner than an expected reflection off an opposite side 112 of the laminate structure 110 may indicate an anomaly, such as a delamination and wrinkle. The arrival time of the pulse echo wave 114 may be measured by the NDI monitoring unit 106. While the system 100 may detect the presence of an anomaly or delamination, correlating wrinkle sizes, specifically those with larger heights, with a high degree of accuracy may be difficult using through-thickness bulk waves or B-scan waves as illustrated in FIG. 1.